ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend Begins
Ben is on his way to Rook's going away party. During the party, a villain named Dark Matter, a villain from an alternate dimension, attacks. Ben must team up with the Omnnitrix wielder from that dimension, the only person left alive of that dimension, to defeat Dark Matter. Plot The scene opens to night time, in an alternate dimension. Words in white that read "Dimension 89" are then shown. A teenage girl, about the age of 16, starts running toward a man dressed in black. Teenager: Dark Matter! The man lifts his arm up and the teenager is lifted off the ground. Dark Matter: Ah, Kennedy Tennyson! Prepare to die! Kennedy: Never! A portal then opens up and a grey mechanical being gets out, with a golden machine. Being: I've got it, a Chronosapien time bomb! Dark Matter: drops his hand, dropping Kennedy onto the ground. Good, Maltruant! Kennedy, this Chronosapien Time Bomb is set to destroy you and your dimension. There is no way to stop it. Kennedy: Yes there is. shows her wrist, revealing an Omnitrix. Kennedy hits her wrist and transforms into a Celestialsapien. Omnistar: Omnistar! Maltruant: Not a Celestialsapien! Dark Matter: Too late! Come on Maltruant, let's go. Maltuant and Dark Matter leave in a portal, and Omnistar forms a green bubble around her. Omnistar: No! ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene then shows Diamondhead fighting Thunderpig. Diamondhead: Give it up Thunderpig! Thunderpig: Never! You ate my father! Diamondhead: How many times do I have to tell you? I did not eat you father! Diamondhead then shoots crystals at Thunderpig, and then Diamondhead punches Thunderpig, knocking him out. Diamondhead: Omnitrix, send Thunderpig to the Null Void. Thunderpig: No, not the Null Void! Omnitrix: Omnitrix sending lifeform to the Null Void. The Omnitrix shoots a green beam at Thunderpig, and then he disappears. Omnirix: Request completed. Diamondhead: Good. transforms back to Ben Now it's time to go to Rook's party. The scene then changes to Ben entering the party at Max's Plumbing. Rook: Ben, so glad you could make it. Ben: Well, you've been the best friend I guy could ever have. Rook: Thank you Ben! Grandpa Max: Ben, so I guess we need to find you a new teammate. Ben: Can I just be a solo superhero, I mean no one can replace this guy points at Rook.. Paradox then teleports in. Ben: Professor Paradox? Paradox: Sorry Ben, we already found you someone. Grandpa Max: You did? Paradox then opens the portal once more and brings out Omnistar. Ben: Another Omnitrix wielder? Paradox: Yes, I discovered this person when I went searching through timelines. This person is all that is left of their timeline... It's destroyed. Ben: Time to see what this dimension of me looks like. Paradox: Like this. Paradox then hits the Omnitrix symbol of Omnistar, reverting to Kennedy. Ben: A girl? Paradox: Yes, Kennedy Tennyson. Kennedy then faints. The scene then shows Kennedy waking up. Kennedy: Where, where am I? Paradox: You are in Dimension 1, the Prime dimension of all dimensions. Rook: And this here is Ben. points at Ben. Ben is glad to work with you. Ben: I'm fine without a teammate, I'm a superhero. I don't need a sidekick. Kennedy: Who am I? Grandpa Max: Come on Ben, after all she's been through, she needs someone to guide her. Ben: Fine, I'll give it a chance. Kennedy: So, who am I? Paradox: She is experiencing memory loss. snaps his fingers. That should do. Kennedy: Who are you? Ben: For starters, who are you? Kennedy: Me, I'm Kennedy Tennyson. And stand back, I have an Omnitrix. Ben: shows the Omnitrix to her. Well you're not the only one. Kennedy: How did you get that? Ben: It fell from the sky, nearly six years ago. Kennedy: So did mine. Paradox: Kennedy, you are in the Prime timeline. This here is Prime Ben. Kennedy: Oh! Now I understand. But I still don't remember everything, or at least I don't think I do. Rook: Well, I better leave, see you later Ben? Rook holds out his fist and Ben fist bumps him. Rook: Thank you Ben, for everything! Ben: No problem. Rook then walks into the ship and it then takes off. Ben: looking at Kennedy. So what should I do with you? Paradox: leaving in a portal. Training, she must need it after her long journey. An alarm then goes off. Kennedy: What's that? Grandpa Max: The alarm. The three then run to the control room and see Dark Matter attacking Bellwood. Kennedy: Dark Matter! Ben: Who? Kennedy: My arch-enemy! Grandpa Max: You stay here Kennedy, Ben can take care of him. Kennedy: No, only I've defeated him before. Grandpa Max: Fine, Bluckic, Driba, fire up the teleport. Bluckic: saluting. yes Magister Tennyson. Blukic then hits a button and Ben and Kennedy are teleported right to Dark Matter. Kennedy: Dark Matter! Dark Matter: Kennedy Tennyson? How did you survive? Knnedy: Survive what? Ben: Can you survive this Dark Shadow? Dark Matter: Dark Matter! Ben: Whatever! Ben hits the Omnitrix and is engulfed in a green light. Ben then grows taller and his skin turns red. His arms grow muscular as they split into two, gaining four arms. He then grows four eyes. The Omnitrix is then shown close up and the screen backs away, revealing Four Arms. Four Arms: Four Arms! You're going down! Dark Matter: Another Omnitrix wielder! No matter, after I destroy Kennedy, you will be destroyed as well! Kennedy: My turn! she hits her Omnitrix, transforming into Seed Weeder. Seed Weeder! Four Arms Wildvine! Seed Weeder: I prefer Seed Weeder. Four Arms charges at Dark Matter and punches him. Dark Matter then teleports behind Four Arms and knocks him into a building. Four Arms: Hey! Dark Matter: Yet another bring hero. Four Arms: Hey I destroyed Maltruant! Dark Matter: He was destroyed, well at least I got the bomb before he was destroyed. Four Arms: Wait, you have a Chronosapien Time Bomb? Dark Matter: Had one. Dark Matter then punches Four Arms, sending him flying far away. Seed Weeder: Ben! Dark Matter: Ha ha ha! How it's just you and me! ---- Dark Matter: Now it's just you and me! XLR8 then is shown and he charges at Dark Matter, knocking him into a nearby building. XLR8: Now who's boring? Seed Weeder transforms into Speedraptor and XLR8 transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Dark Matter: Why? Can't you just lose! Swampfire: I prefer to win. Swampfire then ignites his hand and throws a fire ball at Dark Matter, it having no effect. Swampfire: Aw man! Speedraptor: Cover me Ben! Swampfire then attempts to charge at Dark Matter, but is lifted up into the air instead. Dark Matter: I wish I could destroy this timeline like the other timeline! Speedraptor: What other timeline? Dark Matter: Your own! Yes, you and I are the only ones left. Speedraptor is shown to be in shock. Swampfire: Little help here? Speedraptor: starting to cry I can't believe you. Why? Swampfire: Kennedy, please, a little help. Speedraptor: I can't Ben, I'm sorry. Swampfire: Yes you can Kennedy, you are a hero. Speedraptor: You're right. You are going down Dark Matter! Speedraptor then runs around Dark Matter, making him lose air and he starts to suffocate. Swampfire: dropped on the ground. You got this Kennedy! Speedraptor then stops running. The dust clears away and the scene shows a barely conscious Dark Matter. Dark Matter: I will have my revenge! Dark Matter then teleports away as Speedraptor and Swampfire transform back to Kennedy and Ben. Ben: You did it Kennedy. I guess, you are my teammate. Kennedy: Thanks, I can't believe he destroyed my family, my friends, my home. Ben: Don't worry, you're still alive. You know how to defeat Dark Matter. You can defeat Dark Matter. Paradox teleports in. Paradox: So you know. Kennedy: Yes, my dimension is destroyed, I'm a orphan, everything. Paradox: I did not give you that memory back, in fear of what you would be like. Kennedy: Well, I understand now, and next time, I'll be ready for him! ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Kennedy Tennyson (First Appearance) *Rook Blonko (First Reappearance) *Max Tennyson (First Reappearance) Villains *Dark Matter (First Appearance) *Maltruant (Cameo; First Reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (First Reappearance) *Four Arms (First Reappearance) *XLR8 (First Reappearance; Cameo) *Swampfire (First Reappearance) By Kennedy *Omnistar (First Appearance) *Seed Weeder (First Appearance) *Speedraptor (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 10: Twin Omnitrixes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Twin Omnitrixes